


Shoe Shine Boy

by ladyflame_uk



Series: The Dragon and the Phoenix [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Post-Hogwarts, Victorian Sex Cry Generator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 20:34:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2595578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyflame_uk/pseuds/ladyflame_uk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco has some 'interesting' sexual fantasies... written for my friend virtualpersonal's 'Victorian Sex Cry' Drabble Challenge.</p><p>Drabble - Red Hot Words & Pictures</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shoe Shine Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [virtualpersonal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/virtualpersonal/gifts).



> **FIRST PUBLISHED:** 4 June 2006  
>  My friend Cas (aka) [](http://virtualpersonal.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://virtualpersonal.livejournal.com/)**virtualpersonal** , posted a meme challenge in her livejournal, for a 100 word drabble using a phrase created by the 'Victorian Sex Cry Generator', and I just couldn't resist it!! *ahem* 100 words... looks sceptical, well I'll try but it may run over, I'm not known for being short, unless I'm writing poetry!! My prompts are in bold lettering...

  


Harry looked up at the smartly dressed blonde, who had just sat in his shoe shine chair, "Penny for a shoe shine, Mister." The young gentleman reached into his pocket, and pulled out a silver coin, "I'll give you a shilling, if you shine _this_." He said, as he pulled the material of his trousers tight across his groin.

The scruffy boy eyed the prominent bulge, and held out his hand, "Cross my palm with silver then." Slipping the coin into his pocket, Harry reached forward to release the 'one-eyed trouser snake', and he worshiped it, with lips and tongue, exploring it's hood, until it 'spat' with ecstasy.

Harry pulled back, his mouth full of salty cream, then raised his face to look the young blonde in the eye. " **Swallow it all and be glad, for a shilling I've paid, and a shilling's worth I'll be having!** " Harry made a show of swallowing, opening his mouth to show that it was empty.

"You know Draco, you have some really strange sexual fantasies." The blonde pulled Harry forwards into a passionate kiss, tasting himself in Harry's mouth, "Yeah, but you love to fulfil them." Slim, but surprisingly strong fingers reached down, and squeezed Harry's manhood trapped in it's fabric prison, "Now why don't you take me home, so that **I can feel your prodigious engine stirring in the very center of my vitals**."

Harry's laugh rang like a bell, echoing around Knockturn Alley, as the privacy ward shimmered and disappeared; and as the two men strode off towards The Leaky Couldren, a dark gazed old man scuttled back to his chair, and grabbed at the gold coins left on the seat, muttering "Bloody Joyriders!! I only went for a slash!!"

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so that ended up being 290 words, but I did get two promts in there, so that should be 200 words each right, and I don't think the actual promt words should count either... hmm, that still leaves me about 60 words over... bugger!!
> 
> Yay, since I gave Draco a historical romance role play kink in 'The Dragon and the Phoenix' (Look Before You Leap), this little ficlet now has somewhere to live!!


End file.
